warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:The Nini-Nom Return
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:The Nini-Nom Return. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 09:42, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sammy Tut mir leid das weiß ich leider nicht. Meine wurde von Poppy gemacht. Aber ich glaube Smiley hatte dir damals diene alte gemacht. Aber hier sind mal alle deine Seiten aus deinem alten Profil http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Nini-Nom [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:01, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Deines sieht auch gut aus Nini. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:11, 30. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hy^^ Hy Nini^^ Ich bräuchte nun auch jetzt ein Cover^^ Auf dem Cover sollen vier Katzen sein: Lichtherz,Abendpelz,Aschenregen und Wolkenjäger. Sie sollten in einem Wald sein und oben soll in der Mitte in weiß Der Beginn stehen und unter der Beginn soll Warrior cats in schwarz stehen. Ich hoffe,das geht. Lg,Poppy Ps: Ich brauche dann auch für Azurschweif,Abendstern,Adlerkralle,Apfelschnee,Ampferschweif Bilder mit einer coolen Vorlage so wie du es bei Abendpelz,Seelenfluss,Bärenmond und Beerenfrost gemacht hast. Re Oh danke für die Information :3 Joa bei mir passt eigentlich alles & bei dir? :) <3 20:12, 7. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Bild von Slabeipfote mir gefällt das BIld echt gut. Ich pack es gleich mal in ihre Galerie [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:00, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hy Ja, gerne^^ Ich wäre dir dankbar. Schön dass du mal auch wieder aktiv bist :) Lg, 13:58, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Also, eigentlich würde ich normale Bilder mit Gimp (oder Paint) gemacht haben^^ Aber wenn das nicht geht, dann sollte sie eine dunkelgraue Nase und Ballen haben, kurze Ohren, dünnes Fell, ein etwas dicker Schweif und alles andere ist die überlassen. Alles, liebe 14:02, 3. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Nice^^ Wir können uns ja mal im Chat treffen und dann erzähl ich dir von Schnee und dem ganzen Kram im Wiki^^Ich finde dich und deine Bilder halt cool <3 Klar kannst du mich Leo nennen und ich dich Nin? LG Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 19:07, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC)LeopradenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 19:07, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Und heute? Könnten wir uns auch heute noch treffen? LG Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 19:13, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC)LeopardenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 19:13, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) 4 mal OK geht klar xD Leo Thx <3 Die Augenfarbe haut mich um *.* Geht schon Geht schon klar mit edm Bild^^ Danke nochmal! kannst du in den Chat kommen? LG Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 19:13, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC)LeopardenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 19:13, 9. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Löschung Zitat aus den Regeln: "Keine leeren Seiten erstellen! Nicht nur damit der Name gespeichert ist! Solche Seiten werden gelöscht! Hierzu zählen auch Seiten, die nur aus einem einzigen, kurzen Satz oder Teilsätzen bestehen." 11:23, 22. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Wohoooo Heya Nini! Voll schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören <3 Wie gehts, wie stehts? xD Oh ja, die wunderschönen Auswüchse (is that even a word? xD) meiner Kreativität ._. die sind alle so uralt, dass ich gar nicht mehr wusste dass sie existieren xD Alles Liebe! [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i's''''c'l'ღ''''s'u'r''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 12:03, 25. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Haha, musst deine auch mal zsm stellen xD Ich würd deine Kunstwerke voll gern mal sehen :3 Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i's''''c'l'ღ''''s'u'r''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 11:32, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Das ist recht easy, du musst einfach nur den richtigen Titel eingeben wenn du die Seite erstellst. In deinem Fall wär das dann halt "Benutzer:The Nini-Nom Return/Covergalerie" oso :) Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i's''''c'l'ღ''''s'u'r''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 17:21, 27. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Normal Mein verdammter Boyfriend hat mich verlassen xD Lg Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 17:48, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC)LeopardenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 17:48, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Okay, here goes ^^ Im Grunde musst du halt (zumindest bei dieser Methode ^^) eine Unterseite erzählen, z.B. "Benutzer:The Nini-Nom Return/Sig" und da dann halt reinschreiben was du als deine Siggi haben willst :) Dann gehst du auf "Einstellungen" und trägst da bei "Benutzerdefinierte Signatur" " " ein. So funktionierts zumindest bei mir :) Ach, und du musst "Ich will Wikitext verwenden" anklicken :) Lg :* [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i's''''c'l'ღ''''s'u'r''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt'.'']] 17:55, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Btw, ich hab mich gestern für ne Stunde oder so ausgeschlossen xD Und konnte noch nicht mal in die Bibliothek gehen, weil die zuhatte :'( Deshalb hab ich deine Geschichte nochmal gelesen bzw angefangen und bin jetzt wieder voll dabei xD Neuer alter Fan <3 [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''D'i's''''c'l'ღ''''s'u'r''e ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''In'te'lli'ge'nt', 'ab'er 'le'id'er ''''ve'rr'üc'kt''.]] 17:58, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Re: HI Sammy Ich hab hier mal die Links zur Seite wo es erklärt ist http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:58183 <- alle wichtigen Infos Das geht schneller da ich bei solchen Zusammenfassungen ziemlich schlecht bin. Wir müssen alle eine neue Hauptkategorie erstellen mit unserem Usernamen erstellen und dann alle unsere UNterkategorien anmelden. 19:22, 7. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :o Niniiiiiii? You still there? *_* It's me, Smiley, in case u remember me :p lg 15:02, 18. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Hahaha, ich bin hier auch nur noch so semi-sporadisch :) Aber schön zu hören, dass du irgendwann weiter machst xD Vllt sitzen wir zwei hier ja in 60 Jahren als alte Omas und texten einander noch ^^ Alles Liebe dir, würde mich freuen, dich mal öfters hier zu sehen :D Sincerely mee, 11:03, 13. Jan. 2020 (UTC)